A Movie of Humans
Is CoolZDane Productions' spanish movie spoof and Human Style of "Una Película de Huevos" It will appear on Youtube near the Future. Cast: * Toto - Wart (The Sword in The Stone) * Willy - Aladdin * Bibi - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Coco - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Cuache - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Iguano - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Serp - NOS-4 A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Confi - Louie (We're Back: A Dinosaur Story) * Torti - Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) * Chocolate Egg - Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh) * Leader Egg - Commander Nebula (Buuz Lightyear of Star Command) * Bebe - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Bubi - Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Clara - Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) * Fefe - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Gogo - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) * The Seller - Lou (Over The Hedge) * Effeminate Egg - Becky (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Tlacua - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Lagartigo - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Crocodile - Cyclops (Hercules) * The Woman - Sarabi (The Lion King) * The Man - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Claudia - Young Nala (The Lion King) * The Girl - Marie (The Aristocats) * Boy #1 - Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Boy #2 - Tolouse (The Aristocats) * Boy #3 - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Pepito - Koda (Brother Bear) * Prisoner Egg #1 - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * The Farmer - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2) * Prisoner Egg #2 - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Mother Chicken - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Fat Chicken - Elsa (Frozen) * Skinny Chicken - Anna (Frozen) * Hysterical Egg - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) * The Magician - Sid (Ice Age) * The Peach - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) * Bacon - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Singing Worm - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) * Shakespearean Eggs - Tito (Oliver and Company), Banjo The Woodpile Cat and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Hue-Bon - Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) * Prisoner Eggs - Various Teenagers * Reptile Eggs - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast) * Military Eggs - Various Spage Rangers * Confetti Eggs - Various Kids * The Manager - Jaq (Cinderella) * The Cat as Himself * Anaconda - Rock Titan (Hercules) * Galapagos Giant Tortoise - Frost Titan (Hercules) * Toad - Volcanic Titan (Hercules) * Iguana - Hurrican Titan (Hercules) * Chickens - Various Women * Door's Confetti Egg - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Cars crossin the Road as Themselves * The Piegon as Herself * Egg with Piñata - Buford (Phineas and Ferb) * Egg who wants to break the Piñata - Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb) Scenes: # Opening/Wart gets Kidnapped! # Commander Nebula's Plan/Wart meets Christopher Robin # Wart and Aladdin's trip to Farms: The Dick/Meet Cody/The Car Chase # On the Underdrain/Tod and Copper's First Lunch/Wart, Aladdin and Cody's Arrival to the Fair # "The Band of the Villagers"/Meet Jasmine/Booster's Idea # Meet the Kids/Ariel interrogates to the Women/Wart Leaves/Booster's Wonderful Plan # Aladdin and Jasmine gets in Trouble!/Wart and Cody to the Rescue # The Big Battle/Saving Aladdin and Jasmine/NOS-4 A2 was banished! # Arriving to Farms: The Dick/A Happy Ending # End Credits Outtakes: * A Movie of Humans Outtakes Movie Used: * Una Película de Huevos (2008) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: * The Sword in The Stone * Aladdin 1, 2 & 3 * Aladdin (TV Series) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) * The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 * The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2 * The Emperor's New School * We're Back: A Dinosaur Story * The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh * The Tigger Movie * Winnie The Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Piglet's Big Movie * Winnie The Pooh: A Springtime for Roo * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Winnie The Pooh (2011) * The Black Cauldron * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw * Treasure Planet * The Jungle Book 1 & 2 * Over The Hedge * Hercules * The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 * The Aristocats * Oliver and Company * Brother Bear 1 & 2 * Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2 * The Little Mermaid 1, 2 & 3 * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * Frozen (2013) * Ice Age 1, 2, 3 & 4 * The Rescuers Down Under * Charlotte's Web 1 & 2 * Banjo The Woodpile Cat * The Rescuers * The Lorax (2012) * Hotel Transylvania * Tangled * Wreck-It-Ralph * Mulan 1 & 2 * Cinderella 1, 2 & 3 and * Phineas and Ferb Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Una Película de Huevos Movie Spoof